Vanitas's Life Under the Sea
by LoxusXV
Summary: Vanitas visits Atlantica while high. MAJORLY OOC and crack, as will the other parts well chapters  will be as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Vanitas's Life Under the Sea Part One:_

The Sea Makes Me Oh, So Happy and Gay?

Everything was silent in Atlanica, hardly any living creature made a bubble. The merfolk stayed back in the palace walls. The fish, octopus, all clams and everything was hidden away. None of them knew what exactly, but there was something off in their undersea utopia. That something was the apprentice to a wicked old man, but the apprentice was just as bad, maybe worse. Though he wasn't doing anything particularly evil, more so…out of character. For down in the sea music played in a secluded area where off-key singing followed.

Maybe inside his body of pure darkness there was too much stress, or perhaps he was simply high. Possibly there was something in that sea-salt ice cream he had stolen for that little kid in Disney Town. Whatever the case the evil boy did not care, he was having the time of his life. He loved being a merman, his chest and arms were still covered in his uniform-armor and he still had his tan-white hula skirt-type thing but his legs were now a dark purple tail.

Vanitas twirled and did backflips in the salty water as he, badly, sang, "Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the land they work all day, under the sun they slave away!"

"What do you think you are doing Vanitas?" his master's voice rang through his head, "We must prepare for the making of the χ-blade! Do you not want to conquer Kingdom Hearts? You accursed fool! You are no better than that foolish puppy Ventus!"

"I do no care Xehanort! I'm so happy now, now free, so pretty, so…so gay!" he exclaimed still dancing like a drunken fool.

"You will have plenty of time to be gay once all the worlds are under my power!"

"Dilly dally shilly shally. Now join me in song! Sha la la la la you gotta kiss de girl!" he started singing, not caring whether he was off-key or not. Causing an old, evil, creepy, man standing in the Badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard to facepalm, cursing the day he ever released the darkness in Ventus's heart and even the day Ventus became his apprentice.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I actually wrote this awhile ago I've just bee too lazy to type stuff out. I only wrote this because I kept getting flashes of Vanitas as a merman in my mind ever since some weird dream. So it's part one in a sort of 'trilogy'...I got the trilogy idea from some doodle I doodled in History class. Anyway thanks for reading and just because I feel the need to say this, by gay I'm referring to it's original meaning of happy and such...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Vanitas's Life under the Sea Part Two:

Vanitas and Ariel, Friends Forever?

"Hey, Vanitas, wait up" Ariel, King Triton's youngest daughter called swimming over to the once evil human. Of course she didn't know that, Vanitas didn't want her to; he didn't want anybody to know his dark past. In his six months living in Atlantica, Vanitas went through a phenomenal change. Almost instantly his evil intentions vanished. Instead of wanting to create the X-blade he wanted to sing and make friends with, well, everyone. Quickly Vanitas and Ariel became friends. Vanitas told Ariel of life on land and how the sea was far superior, as he had no good memories of land.

Vanitas turned around, still swimming, and grinned, "Gotta catch me first!" He started swimming faster, but slow enough to barely stay in sight. He hid behind a canyon wall, thinking Ariel wouldn't know where he was.

"Got'cha!" the red-headed mermaid shouted grabbing Vanitas's shoulder.

"Alright, I surrender," he chuckled, "So what do you want to know about the land now?"

"Is it really as bad as Sebastian says?"

"It isn't that bad, I sort of knew people and they had a lot of fun but I just don't have any good memories."

"Hmph," Ariel sighed, "You never use any details Vanitas."

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely, "But your father would kill me if I told you too much.

"It isn't fair!"

"Ariel, life never is. Why don't we go find Flounder? I bet he knows a place with really great sunken treasure and ships," Vanitas said grabbing her hand and swimming off, "I heard a pineapple fell down and expanded."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well here is how Vanitas's life is continuing under the sea, and yeah the last part is sort of a SpongeBob reference...I couldn't help it. Just one part left and this crack trilogy shall conclude.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Vanitas's Life under the Sea part Three:_

Vanitas and his Sea-Bunnies

Vanitas sighed out of boredom. He had lived in Atlanica for a total of nine months and had enjoyed it up until the previous month. The king of Atlantica, and his best friend, Ariel's father, King Triton had banished Vanitas from the undersea city. You see, Ursula the evil sea-witch had given Ariel the ability to live on land, for a price of course and Triton blamed Vanitas. Though the fun-loving merman was not to blame, he had after all tried his best to stop Ariel, she just wouldn't listen.

So not only was Vanitas bored, he was devastated. The sadness in his once darkness filled heart was eating at him. Slowly in the past month, though unaware, Vanitas's heart was returning to its previous state. He was actually going quite mad. Out of this boredom and madness the boy started experimenting, creating what he called sea-bunnies. They were goldfish merged with the DNA of rabbit and given the ability to withstand salt-water. The sea-bunnies were also rather vicious and evil.

Another week past and the darkness in Vanitas was growing, causing him to plot. He would use his demonic mutants to take over Atlantica. Vanitas would make everyone miserable since he could never be happy again. He prepared a black shell as a chariot and gathered all of his sea-bunnies then set off for the palace.

"Halt!" the guards called.

"Castor!" Vanitas summoned one of his first sea-bunnies to destroy the guards and the sea-bunny did, "Now march my sea-bunnies! March!"

Together they intruded the palace and destroyed all the merfolk in their way; don't worry they only maimed them. When they entered the throne room Triton was prepared but easily defeated.

"Vanitas! I told you not to enter here!" the king shouted.

"Can it gramps! Seize the throne my minions!"

The swarm of mutants seethed as they attacked Triton their poisonous fangs quickly bring him to his fins.

"Castor! Throw him in the dungeon and set up guards! Anyone who defies me imprison them! Sea-bunnies, we rule Atlantica!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah I have no clue where I got sea-bunnies from...I just have this doodling problem in my History class. Anyway now that Vanitas rules Atlantica this 'trilogy' is complete. Hope you enjoyed it *fade out* But before this fully fades out I need to mention Castor is the creation of my friend Ikiffiel and I forgot to put this in the first time so I had to put it in. And now good day to you, or night or afternoon, or noon, I'm not a stalker so how would I know.<p> 


End file.
